


A Royal Mess

by BatGaluvaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, M/M, Muchos tacos, Son todos unos malhablados, like seriously
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGaluvaya/pseuds/BatGaluvaya
Summary: Largarse a la universidad con su mejor amigo y poner un océano entre él y su familia es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Sirius Black en toda su maldita vida. Sobre todo cuando conoce a Remus Lupin. Es agradable conocer a alguien que no sabe que es parte de la realeza. Pero por desgracia las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles...





	1. Chapter 1

A ROYAL MESS

I

_sirius_

—Espero que te comportes como es debido. Que estés estudiando en otro país no quiere decir que tengas manga ancha para hacer lo que te venga en gana.

—Sí, madre.

—No quiero tener que traerte de vuelta, sería demasiado bochorno.

—No, madre.

Ésas son las únicas palabras que salen de los labios de Sirius. Total, tampoco es que esté haciendo caso. Sólo quiere que acabe la chapa, colgar el móvil (y, si por él fuera, daría de baja la línea, conseguiría un número nuevo y a correr, pero sabe que sus padres acabarían por descubrir ése también) y salir disparado a disfrutar de su recién estrenada libertad. ¡Hay un océano entero entre él y su familia! Ya sólo eso es digno de celebrar.

Cuando por fin termina la perorata de siempre, cuelga el teléfono y le escribe un mensaje rápido a James antes de ir a vestirse. Es el primer día de clase y, por primera vez en su vida, tiene ganas de ir. Probablemente, el que no vaya a haber ningún miembro de su familia influye mucho. Es como si le hubiesen quitado un inmenso peso de encima, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, no es que nunca haya fingido siquiera ser el hijo modelo…

Se está poniendo la camiseta cuando su móvil suena con un leve pitido, y, tras mirarlo, coge una bolsa de tela en la que lleva el portátil y alguna cosa más que necesita para clase, las llaves de su habitación, se mete el teléfono al bolsillo y sale en dirección al final del pasillo, donde está la habitación de James.

Una persona normal llamaría a la puerta, ¿verdad? Bueno, pero a nadie se le cruzaría siquiera por la cabeza pensar que Sirius Orion Black es una jodida persona normal. Así que, sabiendo que la puerta no va a estar cerrada con llave (porque James nunca cierra la puerta con llave, es uno de sus defectos, o de sus virtudes, si eres Sirius), abre de golpe y se planta dentro de un salto.

—¡Buenos días, Jimmy!

—¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA ESTAMPA, CANUTO!

Porque sí, como Sirius sabía perfectamente, James Potter está total y vergonzosamente desnudo. Y es que putear a tu mejor amigo es la mejor forma de empezar el primer curso en la universidad.

_remus_

Remus no ha visto tanta gente con pinta de perdida en su vida. A ver, que tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, es la presentación en la universidad para todos los de primer año y encontrar las clases puede ser algo bastante peliagudo… como él está comprobando personalmente.

¿Existirá de verdad el aula A-22? ¿O es una leyenda urbana? Porque lleva buscándola quince minutos y no hay manera. Al final no le va a quedar otra que preguntar… justo lo que estaba intentando evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Se fija en tres chicas que charlan animadas, con aspecto de saber muy bien por dónde se mueven, y decide acercarse a ellas. Porque si no, al paso que va, se va a perder la presentación por no encontrar la maldita aula.

—Disculpad… ¿no sabréis por casualidad dónde está el aula A-22?

Una de ellas, una pelirroja de melena larga, asiente y señala al aula que hay justo detrás de ellas, sonriendo. Y en un cartel más grande que la cabeza de Remus pone, precisamente, A-22.

Tócate los cojones.

—Os pensaréis que estoy cegato —murmura, negando con la cabeza, mientras una de las chicas, la rubia de pelo rizado, se echa a reír.

—No te preocupes, si hasta que nosotras la hemos encontrado ha pasado un rato largo. Que aquí todos somos nuevos. Por cierto, soy Marlene —la chica le sonríe y señala a sus amigas, la pelirroja de antes y una tercera, más bajita y de piel oscura—, y ellas Lily y Dorcas. Somos compañeras de pasillo.

—Remus —dice él, con una media sonrisa. Bueno, no ha ido tan mal. Las tres primeras personas que se ha encontrado parecen simpáticas.

—Bueno, deberíamos ir entrando en el aula fantasma, que la presentación va a empezar en unos minutos —dice Lily tras echar un vistazo rápido a su móvil, y abre la puerta para entrar. Al principio Remus duda si seguirlas, pero tras un gesto de Lily decide ir con ellas.

Se sientan los cuatro en una de las filas del medio, siendo él el último en sentarse. Y, poco a poco, el aula se va llenando, pero el asiento de Remus sigue vacío cuando ha empezado la charla… aunque, de pronto, ve entrar a toda prisa a tres personas, que van directas a los asientos que quedan libres. Y uno de ellos se sienta justo a su lado.

Solo que no es un chico. Ese tío es el puto Adonis reencarnado.

Empezamos bien.


	2. Chapter 2

II

_ sirius _

  
  


Si James no se hubiese tirado diez minutos tirándole todo lo que podía alcanzar de la desordenada mesa de escritorio, no habrían llegado tarde a la presentación. Pero cada vez que Sirius intenta hacérselo ver James le repite que eso le pasa por abrir su puerta estando desnudo. Bah. Cortarrollos…

Lo único cierto es que han llegado tarde a la presentación, aunque, por suerte, nadie parece haberse dado cuenta… y quedaban sitios libres, pero, por desgracia, estaban separados. James ha tenido que irse a una de las filas delanteras y Sirius ha subido al medio, a sentarse al lado de un chico larguirucho que está tomando notas en una libretita. Está relativamente decidido a prestar atención, principalmente porque es buena idea enterarse de las cosas que tienes que hacer antes de empezar la universidad, pero es que lo que está viendo le distrae.

El chico de al lado no está nada mal, si es sincero. Para nada. Es guapo, a la manera de los empollones. Tiene el pelo rizado y un flequillo un tanto rizado que le cubre parcialmente un ojo, lleva un jersey marrón varias tallas más grandes de las que necesita y… y a lo mejor Sirius se está fijando un poquito más de lo que debería. Mejor disimular.

Clava los ojos en el profesor que está subido al pequeño estrado justo a tiempo, pues justo ve, por el rabillo del ojo, que el chico de al lado suyo le está mirando. Quizá otra persona se quedaría sin hacer nada, o simplemente miraría por el rabillo del ojo, pero estamos hablando de Sirius, y Sirius no desaprovecha una oportunidad como ésa de hablar con alguien que le ha llamado la atención. Especialmente en un sitio donde sabe que no le conocen. Así que, en cuanto capta la mirada del otro chico, se le acerca un poco más para susurrar.

—Menudo rollazo de presentación, ¿que no?

  
  
  


_ remus _

  
  


Digamos que no es que Remus sea un experto en hablar con chicos que le parecen guapos. Generalmente lo que hace es admirarles a lo lejos y no decir absolutamente nada mientras se queja para sí de lo solo que está y de que nadie le hace caso. ¿Que sabe que ambas cosas están completamente relacionadas? Sí. ¿Que no piensa hacer nada para cambiar eso porque es un cobarde? Pues también. 

Y ya no es sólo que el chico que se le ha sentado al lado sea guapo, es que es más que guapo. Y lo peor, se le nota que lo sabe. Se ve por la forma en que se mueve, por cómo se pasa la mano por el pelo. Y hay algo mucho peor que eso: sabe que le está mirando.

Se gira un poco hacia él y se encoge de hombros antes de volver a prestar atención al profesor, que ahora ha sacado una presentación de power point y les está explicando los porcentajes de las notas finales para cada grado.

—Realmente no creo que haya una forma más amena de decir esto, porque como no se ponga a rapear en calzoncillos… y eso, más que divertido, sería desagradable.

El chico le mira como si fuese un perro juguetón al que le han lanzado la pelota, con una sonrisa que parece que anuncia malas intenciones.

—Ojalá. Sería realmente divertido. Estoy por hacerlo yo mismo… por si se anima un poco el cotarro, ya sabes.

—Animarse se animaría, sin duda —Remus sonríe de lado—. Y a muchos nos sangrarían los ojos. Para eso, sería mejor cambiarle el power point por algo que fuese divertido.

—¿Sabes? —el chico le sonríe, pensativo—. Es una idea de puta madre. Si no te importa, te la voy a robar. Por cierto… Sirius Black.

Y, tras decir esas palabras, le tiende la mano.

Remus asiente y le da un apretón a su mano. Es suave, y cálida, con algunos callos en la palma.

—Remus Lupin. Un placer. Y ahora, a ver si dice las fechas de los exámenes.


	3. Chapter 3

III

_ sirius _

  
  


James se ha encontrado un fan.

Vamos, eso lo tiene más claro que el agua. Anda que ha tardado. Es algo que lleva pasando desde que iban juntos al colegio, pero no se esperaba que fuese a ser durante el primer día, el cual ni siquiera es el primer día de clases.

En esta ocasión, el fan de turno es un chico bajito y regordete que al parecer se llama Peter Pettigrew y vive en su mismo pasillo. Dice que ya les ha visto por allí, pero Sirius se habría dado cuenta, ¿o no?

No. Lo más probable es que no. No es como si el chico llamase la atención. Es bajito y regordete, y arruga la nariz cada cinco minutos. Pero bueno, no parece mal tío. Podría ser peor. Se ha pasado toda su vida rodeado de gente mucho peor.

  
  


Los tres han salido juntos de la clase y están ahora apoyados en la pared cerca de la puerta, y Sirius no puede quitarle el ojo de encima a Remus, que está hablando con tres chicas cerca de ellos. Y no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que, a su lado, James está haciendo exactamente lo mismo, solo que sus ojos están clavados en la chica pelirroja. Y vale que Remus tiene algo que hace que no quiera apartar los ojos de él, pero eso no va a impedirle putear un rato a su mejor amigo.

—Jiiiiiimmyyyy… —se gira para mirarle, con una sonrisilla que no augura nada nuevo—. Yo creía que habías superado tu afición por las pelirrojas…

James se gira para mirarle y a Sirius le extraña que no se le hayan fundido las gafas con esa mirada asesina que le está echando. Y es que no es que haya hablado precisamente bajito, y, cerca de ellos, la pelirroja les está mirando.

La pelirroja y los otros tres.

Oye, al menos una primera impresión les ha causado. Buena o mala, pues habrá que verlo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ remus _

  
  


El dios del Olimpo es un poco (bastante) bocachancla. Eso está claro. Parece el tipo de persona a quien le encanta meterse con los demás, y eso por sí solo ya debería ser bastante para hacer que no quisiera hablar más con él. Y entonces… ¿por qué no quiere? ¿Qué narices, universo?

Lily se ha puesto más roja que su pelo y les mira de reojo con menos disimulo que el que ha tenido el tal Sirius, solo que en su mirada se ve que se debate entre matarles o salir corriendo. A Marlene le está dando el mayor ataque de risa que Remus ha visto jamás, y Dorcas las mira a ambas como quien mira un partido de tenis. Y Remus, la verdad, no sabe qué decir.

—Perdonad a mi amigo, le cuesta comportarse como una persona —dice el chico con el que Sirius se estaba metiendo—. Soy James, éste es Peter y el pulgoso es Sirius.

—¿¡A quién llamas tú pulgoso!? —exclama Sirius, mirándole mal, lo cual sólo hace que Marlene se ría todavía más.

—Al pulgoso ya le conozco —dice Remus, con una media sonrisa—. Soy Remus. Ellas son Lily, Marlene y Dorcas.

—Oye, pero no le sigas la corriente, que soy un tío muy limpio —Sirius les mira mal a todos, aunque está claro que también él se lo está pasando bien—. No tengo ni una pulga.

—Uy que no. Cientos —James alza una ceja; al parecer ha encontrado una forma de vengarse—. Oye, ¿os venís a la cafetería? Llevaba semanas sin madrugar y ahora necesito café en vena.

—Mientras nadie me pegue pulgas… —dice Lily, cruzándose de brazos, pero sigue a James cuando éste se dirige a la cafetería, mientras que Sirius se dirige a Remus.

—Te aseguro que no tengo pulgas —le dice por lo bajo, mientras Remus intenta reprimir un escalofrío.

—No te preocupes. No lo pongo en duda.


End file.
